


Arrangements

by linady52



Series: Ben Daniels Works Crossover [2]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Gen, Long Distance Relationship, and taking part in not one but two relationships, marcus being a foster parent, the most canon fic i ever wrote so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 19,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: Marcus Keane felt the collision of both his work and domestic lives when he moves back to the island to become Harper Graham's foster parent. Featuring season 2 characters.





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus Keane becomes uncertain when Rose Cooper asked him to be Harper’s foster dad until her mother becomes well enough. He knew it is a commitment because kids who goes to the system… there is a little to none chance of coming back home. Rose understood him, but explained that he could become her guardian for up to three years. If not, until she turns eighteen.

Marcus have to think about it. He told Elizabeth, and was surprised to hear that it is a good idea. “You are the only person who cares deeply about her.” He looks at her. There is a slight grin on his face, “I have to move to the other side of the country… And I know you wanted to stay in New York.” 

Elizabeth listened to his words, “Yeah… I do.” He felt Elizabeth reaching for his hand, “But you have to think what is best for you and Harper and us.”

Rosemary bursts into tears when she founded out Marcus have to move away. She puts her arms around his neck, almost choking the heck out of him. “I won’t see you again!!!” He tried to comfort her with kisses, “Oh, darling. You will see me again. It will be like when I have to go away for work. We can talk on the phone or video chat. We can even write letters.”

She was so disappointed over this, “But you will be someone’s daddy!!” He tightens the way he puts his arm around her waist, “But you will gain a big sister. Harper is a lovely girl and needs me too.” He in turn gave her a slight grin, “She even reminds me of you.”

Not long after, Marcus moves back to Washington State. He founded a cottage near the water that is in good shape, giving him enough time to make arrangements for Harper to move in. He also has enrolled her at the secondary school and after school art classes, thinking that she would enjoy them. A few days later, Harper has quickly settled in. But Marcus felt his heart aches at the thought of Rosemary not being here with him.

Elizabeth told him that their daughter’s mood has becomes sour. When she is not taking ballet classes, Rosemary would throw fits. She even got herself in trouble at school again. It was soon realized that the cause of her actions is that she truly and deeply misses her father.

“I know this is hard on you, Marcus. I spoke to a lawyer about this, and he spoke to Rose Cooper too.” Marcus remains silent on the phone. He is three hours behind Elizabeth, it must have been three in the afternoon there. He started to rub his fingers against his forehead, hearing Elizabeth’s voice asking him if he is still there.

A soft tone has appeared in his deep voice, “Still there Lizzy.” “... That is good to know, Marcus. We already made arrangements for a custody meeting in two weeks. You only have to fly over and signed the papers. Rosemary will spend the next six months with you while she spend the rest with me.”

She could practically hear Marcus becoming speechless over the phone. She couldn’t help but laugh in agreement, “Marcus Keane being speechless. Who would have thought?”


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus has sensed uneasiness from Harper when he told her that her new little sister is going to live with them. He puts his hand onto her thin arm as a sign of comfort, “It is for six months.” A soft smile appears on his face, “You can help me put together her side of the bedroom.” 

Up to the arrival, Marcus spoke about Rosemary to Harper. “I think she is like her mum cause I never saw much of me in her…. But her mum thought otherwise.” Several boxes from New York arrived at the cottage. After Harper has finished her homework, they look through the boxes and settle her things in the bedroom.

He pulls the bubble wrap away from the music box Elizabeth packed up. He then shows it to Harper, “She got this on the Christmas I visit her and Elizabeth in New York.” He opened the lid so Harper can see what was inside. She watched the plastic ballerina spinning around to the music, “She likes ballet dancers?”

A chuckle came out of his mouth, “She loves them. She even got a favorite ballerina.” He places the music box onto the dresser she is going to share with Harper. He walks back to the box to see what else is in there.

There were a few more things covered in bubble wrap. He have to remove it to see what he is holding. His gasp made Harper pay attention to him. Marcus patted his hand onto the single bed, “Duck, come see this.”

Harper walks over to the bed, and sat down next to Marcus. She watched him unfolding the picture frame into two. The picture of what it looks like Halloween bought her attention. She pointed her finger at it, “You were a cat?”

Marcus puts his arm around her back, so he can bring Harper closer to him. He kissed her on the forehead, “I was being very true to myself.” In the picture, she saw Father Tomas in his priest clothes and Rosemary as a ballerina. The one next to it was a picture from Rosemary’s seventh birthday.

It was also the first time Harper saw a picture of their baby. “That is your son?” Marcus looks at the picture. A smile appears on his face, “Yeah… that is little Tomas.” Harper looks up to him. She gave him the same smile, “He looks like you the most…”

They continue on with the unpacking. It was nearly nine at the evening when they are done. Marcus went back to the bedroom when Harper got ready for bed. He has tucked her in before he sat down at her side. He smoothed his fingers against her freckled face, “They will be here tomorrow. We want to give Rosemary a big welcome then.”

Harper agreed with him, “I think she is going to give you a big hug.” The moment he heard her comment, it made Marcus laughed. “I can see that coming…” Then, a hint of a serious tone appears in his voice, “But she is going to need you as her big sister. She never have one before, and she will be completely lost without her mum here…”

“You… want me to be your brave girl?” Marcus nodded his head, “You and Rosemary need to be my brave girls.” He looks for the time again before he turns back to Harper, “Time for you to get some sleep.” He moved over so he can kiss her on the forehead, “Good night, darling.” She smiled at Marcus when he was finished. “Good night, Father Marcus.”


	3. Chapter 3

The ferry carrying Rosemary and Elizabeth won’t be at the docks until three forty-five in the afternoon. After Harper walks off the ferry deck… Marcus met her there, so they can wait for the ferry to arrive.

Standing by the docks, Marcus took a glance at his watch for the time when he heard Harper’s voice. She pointed her finger at the ferry, “They are here!”

Marcus looks closely at the incoming ferry. A slight smile appears on his face, “I see them.” Mostly at Rosemary who is wearing her pink coat.

They walk over to the entrance for the ferry to dock in. Minutes later, Rosemary ran over the deck and into Marcus’s arms. “Daddy!!!,” she exclaimed at Marcus as he scooped the little girl up into his arms. He gave his daughter a big hug, “My Rosemary.”

The pair looks at each other. Rosemary smiled at him, “You happy to see me?” Marcus did nothing but smile at her, “You know I am.” Then, he made a glance over her shoulder before he turns back to Rosemary. “Please wait with Harper so I can help your mum with the luggage.”

She continues to smile at him, “Okay!!” As Rosemary ran over to Harper, Marcus was heading over to Elizabeth who was having trouble with two rolling suitcases. He kissed her on the cheek before he took one of the suitcases as a hello. 

When they are walking over to the girls, Marcus noticed something new about Elizabeth. “You looks a bit different.” Elizabeth tried to make a guess, “Try traveling with Rosie for eight hours…” But Marcus shook his head, “No… it wasn’t that.” He gave one of her grins, “You did something with your hair.”

Elizabeth realized what he meant. She started to play with the ends of her lightened locks. “Still haven’t got used to them.” He continues to look at her. “I think it looks nice.”

When they got to the girls, Marcus made proper introductions. “Harper, this is Elizabeth… and you already met Rosemary.” Harper was shaken by the hug Elizabeth gave her. It made Elizabeth realized what she have done, but Marcus have explained it to her. “Hard for Harper to be around new people.”

“But Harper likes my hug!,” Rosemary told them. Marcus notices the way Harper puts her arm around her sister’s back. Maybe there is something in Rosemary that made Harper show her affections? Maybe it was her charms she inherited from him? “Well… your hugs does have magical powers.”

It took Marcus twenty minutes to drive over to the cottage, using Andrew Kim’s SUV that he sometimes borrowed from. When they got to the cottage, Marcus gave the house keys to Harper so she and Rosemary can get inside and the parents can get the luggage from the boot.

Once they got everything inside, the girls weren’t waiting for them in the living room. Marcus could hear voices from their bedroom. “Follow me,” he told Elizabeth before stepping into the hallway. Elizabeth follows Marcus to one of their bedrooms. She laughed when she saw Rosemary jumping on her bed.

Marcus stepped toward his daughter, “I hope you took your shoes off!” Rosemary is still jumping on the bed, “They are on the floor!” He notices her trainers thrown across the floor, “I see them.”

He turns to Rosemary, just in time to get her off the bed. He carried her in his arms, on the way to the kitchen. “You must be hungry from the trip.” Left behind were Harper and Elizabeth who looked at the pair before turning to each other. “Is Rosemary always like that?” “Where do you think his grey hair comes from?”


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus and Elizabeth slept together on the same bed that night, but there were times that either of them was awake. Elizabeth has pulled Marcus’s arm which seems to have awoken him even though his eyes are closed.

“Lizzy… I won’t help you with the jet lag…” Elizabeth shook her head, “Wasn’t that…” This time, Marcus has fully opened his eyelids. Revealing those pale blue eyes when he turns on the table lamp. His voice almost softens, “What is it, then?”

He looks at Elizabeth who was covering herself with a blanket. She was surprised how cold the cottage is once the heater was turned off. Marcus gave her one of his long sleeve shirts as an extra layer. Marcus have to move closer, thinking about what was on her mind.

“I should have explain…” “Are you seeing someone else?” Marcus has becomes quiet for a few moments before he sighed to himself. “I am…” Elizabeth continues to look at him, “Is it a guy?”

Marcus nodded his head, “He… Peter is a guy.” He looks at her in a curious manner, “How do you know I was seeing someone?” Elizabeth looks down at her lap, trying to not make eye contact with him. “I saw a box of condoms in your nightstand.”

Now, it was Marcus who becomes distressed. He started to run his fingers through his cropped hair, “Lizzy… I am sorry that you saw them.” 

Elizabeth looks up to him. “Marcus, I am so overreacting. I am feeling like a bitch right now… I told you can see other people.” Listening to her words, Marcus couldn’t help but hold Elizabeth in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead a number of times.

“You are definitely not a bitch…” Elizabeth looks up to him with her dark eyes, “B-but…” Marcus has hushed Elizabeth by placing his fingers onto her lips, “I am a bastard. I should have told you when I started seeing him.”

He still have his arm wrapped Elizabeth’s waist. He moves his face closer to hers as Elizabeth continues to ask him questions. “Have you ever done it here?” Marcus shook his head, “I am uncomfortable to do it here yet…”

Elizabeth puts her arms around his neck, “Are you gonna let him meet Rosie?” She felt Marcus’s lips onto her own, longing for a kiss. “When the time is right…” “... That is good to know…” They soon started to kiss. Several soft numbers before a long and passionate kiss.

She felt Marcus trying to pull down her leggings. She needed to speak up for a suggestion. “Get a condom, Marcus. I don’t wanna leave here being knocked up…”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Marcus decided to show Rosemary and Elizabeth the garden after Harper left for school. He started to show Elizabeth that she is always be the one he loves. He made sure that Rosemary is walking behind them so she can notice his arm wrapped around her mother’s back.

Even though it was winter, it was nothing like the coldness in New York. Elizabeth didn’t say anything except looking at the garden. She was surprised that there are some flowers already in bloom.

“It made New York looks gloomy…” Marcus laughed at her comment, “Yeah... it does.” Rosemary ran over in front of them for a close look at the flowers. She was standing on her knees. “Rosie, don’t get too close…” Marcus puts his hand onto her arm, “Let her. I have plenty more in the shed.” 

They turn in time to notice Rosemary softly touching the petals with her fingers. When she was done, the little girl turns to her father with a cute smile. “Can I help pick flowers?” Marcus is also going on his knees, so he can be close to her. “You can. I have you in mind when I started…”

Elizabeth have to get on the ferry by noon for a flight back to New York. Marcus puts her suitcase back inside the boot, and drove her back to the docks with Rosemary. They arrived there about fifteen minutes before the departure. The weather was mildly cold with sunshine peeking through the clouds. 

Rosemary didn’t want Elizabeth to leave her this soon. All she wanted to do is to cling onto her leg. “Mummy, I don’t wanna you to go!” The only thing Elizabeth was able to do is to comfort Rosemary. “I know you do…”

Once Rosemary was able to stop, Elizabeth spoke of her ideas. “This won’t be the last time we can see each other.” Rosemary who is still in tears, looks up to her mother. “What you mean?” Elizabeth smiled at her, “It is be like when Daddy went away for work. Except it is me who is not going to be with you…”

Elizabeth puts her hands onto Rosemary’s shoulders, also fighting back the tears. “...But Daddy is going to take care of you and Harper…. He is going to be the best Daddy he can be. Even if he makes mistakes… he still loves you so much. That he didn’t want you to be sad cause I am not here.” 

Rosemary continues to look at her beloved mother, being comforted by her words. She grabs Elizabeth’s hand so they can walk toward the docks together. “Can we see each other?” Elizabeth smiled at her, “We can… We need to find a time to chat.” 

Her daughter thought of an answer, “Tomorrow?” Elizabeth started to like the sound of that even if she could be suffering from the jet lag. “We have to do it when I am not working…” “Before dinner?,” Rosemary asked Elizabeth, “We do it then.”

Elizabeth holds her hand a bit tighter, “It is almost my bedtime then.” Rosemary’s face brightens when she saw her mother’s smile, “But we can see each other.”

They spent several more minutes by the docks. Elizabeth saw that Rosemary has becomes attracted to a seagull. She pointed her finger at it, “Mummy… look!” Elizabeth saw the seagull who was sitting on a railing, “You will see more of them soon.”

Marcus stepped toward them with the rolling suitcase. He went in so he can grab Elizabeth’s hand. “Lizzy, it is time to say goodbye.” Rosemary gave her mother the biggest hug she could do. “I gonna miss you, Mummy!!!” Elizabeth gave the same to her. “I gonna miss you too, Rosie.”

After they are done, it was Marcus’s turn. He puts his arm around Elizabeth’s waist, so he can kiss her on the lips. It left Elizabeth in a daze. She needed to find her words, “Make sure Rosie do her school lessons.” Marcus grins at Elizabeth, “She will be under my watch.” Elizabeth continues to smile at him, “And her ballet lessons start in two weeks.” Marcus did the same, “She will have my ear if I forget.”


	6. Chapter 6

Marcus drove Rosemary to Andrew Kim’s house so he can bring back the SUV. Rosemary notices the size of the house from the driveway, “It’s huge!!!” Marcus turns off the engine, “He and his wife inherited it from an aunt.” 

Rosemary turns to her father, “And Harper lived here too?” Marcus turns from the driver’s seat. He smiled at Rosemary, “She did. It’s a group home she share with children who became her brothers or sisters.” She continues to look at him. She was being curious, “And Mr. Kim nice?” He nodded his head, “Very nice.”

Andrew Kim greeted them at the front door. Marcus was thinking that Rosemary could be shy when she hides behind his leg and pulls her arm out for a handshake, but it seems to go away when she notices a certain smell in the air. 

She stepped out of Marcus’ shadow, “What you cookin’?” Andrew answered her question with a smile, “I am making apple pie…” He has reached out for her hand again, “Do you want to see it?”

Rosemary took his hand, to let Andrew lead the way. Meanwhile in the hallway, Marcus felt his mobile phone vibrating inside his jacket pocket. He looks at the screen, to find two text messages. One was from Elizabeth, telling him that she is getting on the plane and she will send him another one when she lands. The other text message was from Peter. Asking Marcus to call him when he get the chance.

Marcus sighed to himself. He felt an ache in his heart. He thinks that it is still too soon for any interactions between Peter and Rosemary. He wanted to let Rosemary settle into his household, to give her some space before new changes come in. Peter knew that Rosemary is going to live with him, and understands what he meant by giving her space. But Marcus knew that they will have to meet eventually.

He gave Elizabeth a quick text, telling her that is fine with him. With Peter’s text, Marcus took more thought into it. “I bought Rosemary over to Andy’s. Call you when I get home.” 

Once he hits the send button, Rosemary ran back to him from the kitchen. She looks so excited of her news. She puts her arms around his legs to steady herself, “Daddy… Mr. Andy say we can have an apple pie…” A smile reserved for manipulation appears on her face, “Can we have it???”


	7. Chapter 7

On Friday evening, Elizabeth was supposed to have dinner with Paul and Anne-Marie. Even if Paul was fine that she cannot come, Elizabeth felt that he would be disappointed anyways. At seven, Paul heard a knock on his door. He came over, opening the door to find Elizabeth and little Tomas in her arms.

He first noticed the baby, about to embrace him into his home. He smiled at Tomas, “Come here to me.” Elizabeth gave her child to Paul so she can take off her coat. “Mum couldn’t watch him tonight.”

Paul was giving the baby kisses on his adorable face, “You don’t have to bother me with the details.” He removed the hood off the baby’s head before bringing him to see the other guests at the party. There was excitement in his voice, “Everyone… this is our little guest of honor. Elizabeth’s son, Tomas Christopher Keane-Collins.”

Anne-Marie went to the entry hall, so she can greet Elizabeth since Paul completely forgot to do so. She kissed her on both cheeks, “So good to see you here.” Elizabeth who is still suffering with the jet lag along with everything else… tried to smile at her. “Me too.”

The older woman listened to her words, and nodded in agreement. She has received the coat from Elizabeth. She pointed her to the right direction, “There is wine on the kitchen counter. Please help yourself to it.”

Paul and Anne-Marie invited a few friends over to the apartment for dinner. They has consider Elizabeth to be one of them, but they are unsure that she could come until Paul got a text message from her that morning. 

They knew that she is going through rough times, especially that Rosemary is living with Marcus at the other side of the country. They didn’t want her to make any conversation with the other guests. They wanted her to have a meal and drink. Mostly out of the reasons, they wanted to keep a close eye on Elizabeth Collins.

While the other guests mingle with each other, Elizabeth was in Paul’s bedroom. Looking over Tomas who was taking a rest on the bed. As a good friend, Paul went over there in order to keep Elizabeth company.

Elizabeth notices him walking inside with a glass of sparkling water. He gave it to her as an offering, “I won’t let you go home pissed…” Soft laughter came out of her mouth, “I won’t either.” After she received the glass of water, Paul sat down on the bed next to Tomas who was holding one of his toys in his arms. He started to smooth through his light brown hair with his fingers.

“Must be hard for Marcus…” Elizabeth took a sip of her water, “He… has Rosie with him now… She is doing fine, from the look of things.” Paul listened to her words. A slight tremor has appeared in her voice. Immediately, Paul knew something over there has been bothering the woman who has becomes a part of his world since they met.

He removed his hand from the baby’s head and onto Elizabeth’s knee which was covered by her black tights. He even moves a bit closer to her side, “There is something on your mind…” A slight smile appears on his face, “You can tell me about it.”

She made a glance at his face. He looks so well. His blue eyes has brightens, and his blond hair seems to glow in the dim light. Nearly impossible to not look at him… or keep any secrets either. She spoke in a slow and soft manner, “Marcus… told me… that he have been… seeing someone else.”

Elizabeth couldn’t tell if Paul was shocked or not. He kept a certain glance at her while thinking of something to response back. “That… is completely bull-” “Don’t cuss in front of my son!,” Elizabeth warned him, “His brain is already at that stage.” Paul shrugged his shoulders, “I wasn’t about to cuss…”

He continues to look at her while being concerned at the same time, “No wonder you looks… distance.” Elizabeth started to turn away from Paul, “Good to hear it from Marcus instead of nothing at all.” Paul was wondering if Elizabeth could be in tears, so he has wrapped one of his arms around her back. “Marcus wouldn’t never hurt you…”

She slightly nodded at his response, “Yeah I know…” She turns to Paul who wanted to be with her even though his guests are wondering where he is. “I think… me and Tomas need to leave…”

But Paul didn’t want Elizabeth to do that. He moves his face toward hers. He left a whisper into her ear, “Not now…” The moment he let go of their intimate moment, Paul needed to stay in his place. Not doing anything to ruin what they have together. He smiled back at Elizabeth, “Stay at least, twenty more minutes. You have missed out on Anne-Marie’s Creme Brulee.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harper Graham opened her eyes to find Rosemary standing by her bed. She looks at her little sister who was clutching her baby doll. She smiled at her, “Gonna turn on the lamp for you…” Before she can find her clicker, Rosemary started to hold her arm. “Don’t do that…”

“You had a bad dream…” Figuring this might be the problem because since Elizabeth left, Rosemary has woken up in the middle of night a few times. Mostly in tears that Marcus have to come in and comfort her. Telling that her mother didn’t left her here. That he and Harper are going to take care of her. He used that voice of his that also comforts Harper when she had a bad dream. Marcus also asked her if this happens again, “That lamp of yours could help.”

Rosemary shook her head, “I don’t have bad dream…” She started to hold a grip on her arm. She moves closer to her face. There was a terrifying tone in her voice, “I think Daddy is having bad dream!”

This could be true because Harper ended up hearing a scream outside their bedroom. Like an echo, and it is not Rosemary who was only a few feet away on her bed. Harper got herself out of bed, in order to put on her robe and slippers. A gift from Elizabeth when she bought Rosemary over. She grabbed her sister’s hand, “We can see him if you want…”

She did nothing but nodding her head, “I wanna see him.” They started to hold hands, from their bedroom to the other bedroom where Marcus was sleeping. Harper puts her hand onto the doorknob, to push the door open and to find Marcus on his bed.

Rosemary ran over to his side of the bed. She tried to look at his face. His eyelids are closed, but she saw some tears running down his face. She could hear some loud sobbing, and he looks very shaken under his duvet. She never saw her father like this. Even though her mother told her that Marcus gets bad dreams sometimes. She wonders if she was her mother, what could she do?

She started to pull his arm which seems to make Marcus open his eyes. He was surprised to find his daughter there. At the same time as he was trying to control his tears. “R-rosemary?... What…what you are doing here?”

“You had bad dream?” Marcus had to think of a response, “I did…” She continues to look at him, “Can I sleep with you?” This time, Marcus just shook his head. “Not tonight, darling.” It didn’t take her long to think of a solution. She started to tuck her baby doll into the duvet, “You can sleep with Claire Doll…”

Marcus looks at his daughter. Just the thought of it made him laughed. He holds the baby doll, putting his arm around it. He tried to smile at her owner. “I will take good care of Claire Doll, Rosemary… I can promise you that.” 

He knows that Harper is also in the room, observing what she saw. “Harper, please make sure that your sister go to sleep.” She told him that she will. Once they closed his door, Harper felt Rosemary’s hand holding hers. The little girl turns to her older sister, “Can we share your bed?” This isn’t probably what Father Marcus meant, but it felt like the right time to do so. She smiled at Rosemary, “We can.”


	9. Chapter 9

Rosemary Keane-Collins didn’t notice her father staring into space at the kitchen table. She saw that her baby doll was sitting upright on the chair next to Marcus. She ran over to the chair, so she can give her doll a hug. “Claire Doll, I miss you!” She looks at the plastic head, “Did you take care of Daddy?”

Marcus spoke for the doll since she isn’t the one for talking. He smiled at his daughter, “She did… I felt a bit better now.” Rosemary enjoyed hearing his results. She turns to her father with a matching smile. “Course, she did. She made us very, very happy…”

Harper came in not long after, and they made morning prayers before they ate their breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. It was Saturday, and Rosemary was wondering what their plans are. Marcus gave her an answer, “You are meeting the children at the group home…”

Knowing that Rosemary can be nervous around new people, Harper spoke about them a bit more. “Shelby, Truck, and Caleb are very nice…” Marcus listened into their conversation, “Is Verity visiting them this weekend?” Harper smiled at Father Marcus, “I think so…”

Marcus smiled back at her, “If she is… please ask her to take you and Rosemary home.... I might be working in the garden all afternoon…” Rosemary turns to her father after she took a bite of her toast, “Can I bring something over?” 

Marcus did the same, “For show and tell?” She nodded her head, “I wanna show them something…” He tried to think of something. Something that is easy to replace, mostly because he hopes she doesn't show them her music box. “You can show them the rosary Grandma gave you…” A hint of his grin appears on his face, “Or Claire Doll…”

By noon, Harper and Rosemary has already left for the group home and won’t be back until four in the afternoon. This gave Marcus enough time to work on his garden. He is still fragile from last night’s event. Explaining why he was staring into space at the kitchen table, over a cup of bitter coffee. 

He figured that working on the garden will help. He needed to get rid of the weeds in place of depotting more flowers. He already got approval from Elizabeth, in hope that when she comes back… the garden will be blooming with flowers.

Now, on his knees with his shovel wrapped around gardening gloves. One of his favorite tape cassettes blasting from the tape recorder, Marcus was digging a hole into the dirt when he heard his mobile phone vibrating inside his jean pocket. He took it out and looks at the screen, to find Elizabeth about to FaceTime him. 

Of course, Marcus swiped the screen for her face to appear. He notices her beautiful face, “Hello, darling.” She smiled at him. “You too, Marcus.” She made a glance at him. It looks like he is outside, “Workin’ on the garden?” Marcus grinned at her, “Yeah…” He then notices her background, “Look like you are outside too.”

“I am taking our baby on a walk…” Marcus looks at her for a few seconds, “May I see him?” Elizabeth smiled at him, “You can…” Moments later, Marcus saw their child for the first time in a while. “Tomas, this is Daddy…” He could hear Tomas responding to his mother in his soft voice, “Dada?” Soon, Tomas turns back to him. About to grab the phone off Elizabeth’s hands. “I think… he wanted to give you a hug…”


	10. Chapter 10

Marcus Keane has made an important decision. He’s going to bring Harper and Rosemary to the animal shelter on the mainland after school. The girls must have thought that they are going to play with their rescue animals, but Marcus got something else in mind.

His daughters were waiting a bit impatiently in the waiting room until an employee came out so she can bring them over to the animals. Marcus was walking behind them, observing their conversations. “What animal you like the most?,” Rosemary asked her older sister.

Harper thought of an answer, “I like… dogs!” Rosemary looks up to her. She is about to shake her head, “I never got a pet with Mummy… but the dogs at the park are nice.”

“They are,” Marcus responded back. He remember that dogs tend to be attracted to Rosemary when they took their walks together. But he was sure they didn’t hear his answer. The two girls are deep into their conversation.

Rosemary moved closer to Harper, “What you think Daddy likes?” Sweetness has appeared on her face, “Mummy say he is a cat!” This made Harper laughed, “He looks like one, Rosemary!”

Some of the dogs then got out of their cages. Harper taught Rosemary how to massage between their ears with her fingers. Both Rosemary and the dog founded this to be a bonding experience until she got attracted by something else in a cage above them.

Rosemary pointed her finger at it, “Harper… something hidin’ there!” Being the taller one, Harper looks into the cage. She was trying to make out what it is. “I think it’s a dog... or a cat.”

Marcus stepped toward, to bring sense into the girls. “You girls need to get the door open, to see what it is.” He notices the door was unlocked even though it was closed. He started to open the door, and looks into the cage. He saw that it is small with pointy ears, hiding at the back of the cage.

He puts his hands into the opened cage. Harper noticed that Marcus wasn’t wearing any gloves. “Father Marcus, be careful!” He turns to Harper with a soft grin, “It is being shy…” He returns to the animal, “Little one... We are not going to hurt you.”

It took the cat only a few minutes to come out. Marcus took it out with his hands for the girls to see. The cat was only a kitten. Along with the pointy ears, the little tabby has huge green eyes with a copper coloring in its fur. The cat continues to look at Marcus for almost a minute before it started to purr toward the girls’ direction.

He has placed the cat into Harper’s arms. Soon, the girls are quickly bonded with it. Calling her the prettiest and loveliest kitty in the world. Rosemary turns to her father who was smiling at them, “What her name?”

Marcus saw her name on the index card at the shelf. “Her name is Penny… Must have named that cause of her fur color.” Rosemary went back to Penny’s attention, “I like that name.” “A lot,” Harper responded back. This time, Marcus was about to reveal why they are here at the animal shelter. “Do you girls want to bring Penny home with us?”


	11. Chapter 11

When they bought Penny home from the animal shelter, Marcus has warned his daughters that Penny needed time to get used to her surroundings. But it looks like that Penny thought otherwise.

Rosemary woke Harper up at seven, telling her that Penny isn’t in their bedroom. Harper saw that their bedroom door was opened. “She is still in the house,” Harper explained to Rosemary. She then took her hand, “Father Marcus might know where she is.”

The first room they wanted to check is Marcus’s bedroom. The door was closed, and Rosemary grew a bit impatient. She started to turn the doorknob, and opened the door halfway through with a push. 

Then… she saw that Penny is alright because the kitty was in bed with Marcus, licking her tongue against his face several times. Marcus continues to let Penny show him affection. He also knows that his daughters are watching them. “You girls get ready without me.”

At nine in the morning, Harper has already left for school and Rosemary has begun her first school lesson of the day. It was Marcus and Elizabeth’s decision for Marcus to homeschool their daughter for now. If Rosemary want to go to public school, Marcus will enroll her. But he felt that Rosemary wouldn’t handle it that well. Even if there was someone to guide Rosemary with the changes.

Marcus started reading a chapter from a book they got from the public library together, but he knew that Rosemary’s attention belongs to someone else. He placed the book down before he turns to Rosemary with a soften look on his face. “Darling… you do know that cats like to be independent….”

Rosemary, who was holding Penny in her arms… just stared at him. “You say Penny need a lot of love…” Marcus moved closer to her on the couch, “I did say that to you…” He then puts his arm around her back, “But if we give her way too much of it… it won’t be good for either of us. She needed her space while we needed ours.”

She listened to his words, but she still wanted to hold Penny in her arms. Marcus needed to find a solution. He smiled at the little girl, “How about we read one chapter together with Penny? So, for the next chapter… we can read that without her?” 

Rosemary turns to Marcus before she made a glance down at Penny. It took her only a few moments to answer his question. “I like that… and Penny like that.” As a response to the answer, Penny gave them a purr. 

The plan turns out to be a success. They have read two chapters together before it is time for a morning break. Rosemary turns to her father, “Can we call Mummy? Cause I wanna tell her about Penny.” Marcus shook his head, “Your mum is still at work.” But a hint of his grin appears on his face. It does not mean that they have to stick with it. “But we can do that after lunch.”

For the break, Rosemary went to find Penny at a nook in the living room. Resting on a comfy chair. Meanwhile, Marcus needed to prepare their lunch. Once Rosemary has settled in, there was a knock on the front door. Marcus was busy in the kitchen, unscrewing a can of baked beans with an opener. He didn’t say a word to Rosemary who got out of her chair. 

“I get the door!” Moments later, Marcus knew that he made a mistake when the door was opened and he heard a certain voice from the other side. “Who are you?,” Rosemary asked the visitor. “I’m Peter… is your dad home?”


	12. Chapter 12

“He is here!,” Marcus heard Rosemary telling Peter. Moments later, Peter has appeared inside the cottage with Rosemary who is holding his hand. She smiled widely at her father, “Daddy… your friend is here!”

Marcus was sure that Peter was a bit shocked, but he couldn’t tell from the kitchen counter. He walked over to them, so he can greet Peter. Marcus has rumpled his fingers through Rosemary’s hair. “You go and set the table while I talk to Peter.”

Rosemary did what she was told to do. Marcus asked Peter to join him in the living room. There, they sat down next to each other on the couch. Figuring out what they say to each other, especially after Rosemary answered the door.

“You haven’t answered my calls or texted me back for over a week.” Marcus looks down at his lap, “Yeah… I know…” He listened to Peter’s voice which have been nothing but calm. “But… I can see why… You wanted to be with your daughter.”

Marcus turns to Peter who was still looking at him with those brown eyes. He couldn’t say a word, so Peter continue to lead the conversation. “I understand that you are doing it for her. It won’t be easy for a child to adjust to a new environment. It will take time, and she needed you with her…”

Marcus has placed his hand on Peter’s knee. “I am doing my best for her and Harper.” A hint of his smile appears on his face, “But I needed all the help I could get…”

He asked Peter if he got the time, Marcus would like to have Peter around for dinner with him and the girls. Peter smiled back at him, “I will try to find some time…” But they got interrupted by Rosemary who ran over to the living room. She turns to Marcus who removed his hand off Peter’s knee. “Rosemary, what is it?” She only has a single request, “Is Peter here for lunch?”

Then, Marcus forgot about it. He got out of his seat, “I forgot about the beans…” He turns to Peter, “Just give me five minutes… I just make beans with rice then.”

It took Marcus under ten minutes to make the lunch for three. Meanwhile, Rosemary was able to introduce Penny to Peter. “This is our kitty, Penny… We got her at animal shelter yesterday.” Penny moved over to Peter, just to lick his hand which the latter admits… it smells like tuna.

Rosemary thought that was wonderful, “What you do for a job?” Peter smiled at her, “A wildlife agent. Works with birds and animals.” Now, Rosemary is becoming curious. “Did you meet Daddy at work?” Peter remembers that exact moment when she asked, “We did.” Then, the conversation went off-topic by Rosemary. “Daddy meet my Mummy at work…. It happens before I was born.”

This made Peter a bit confused, “At church?” In time, Marcus interrupted them. “Rosemary… you workin’ your charms on Peter?”


	13. Chapter 13

That evening, Rosemary was able to have a phone call with her mother. Perhaps she was on the phone for a bit too long? Marcus checked on Harper who was doing her homework in the bedroom, and it is about to be Rosemary’s bedtime. He founded his other daughter in the sitting room, chatting on the couch with her mother.

To signal that her time is coming to an end, Marcus playfully grabbed the mobile off her hands. It made Rosemary give him a bit of a death stare. “I was talking with Mummy!!!” Marcus is still being playful, hoping that she has taken that clue. “It is about to be your bedtime…”

He has realized that the mobile was turned on speaker because Marcus heard Elizabeth’s voice pleading their daughter. “Rosie, please listen to your father…” “But Mummy… I still got more to tell you…” They heard Elizabeth sighing from the speaker, “I have heard enough. It is about to be my bedtime too. You can tell me the rest next time…”

Marcus puts his hand onto Rosemary’s shoulder. His voice has becomes softer, “I just ran a bath for you. I want you there by the time I come in.” Rosemary looks up to Marcus with her dark eyes, “I wanna tell Mummy good night.”

He let Rosemary say her good nights to Elizabeth. “Good night to you too, sweetie.” After she was left for the bathroom, it was time to Marcus’s turn to talk to Elizabeth. “Sorry about that.”

Elizabeth sighed to herself, believing it is to be her fault. “I was busy preparing for the opening. I came home at eight, Mum was furious.” Marcus could imagine that look on her mother’s face. It made him laugh a bit, “I hope she went back to Queens alright.” “… Nah, she is sleeping in Rosie’s bedroom. But she isn’t watching Tomas tomorrow night.”

Then, Marcus felt a huge pit in his guts. He knew what she is about to say next. “Paul watching him then?” There was a hint of silence between them. “Yeah… but I hope to not be out late. Plus, he was being generous. He says I don’t have to pay him. Wasn’t like Mum who wanted an actual wage…”

She was about to ask Marcus about something else she might have heard from their daughter earlier. She knew she won’t get an answer out of him right now. Marcus could hear Elizabeth breathing in a nervous manner. “I won’t go to work until the afternoon. If you want us to have an early call tomorrow, we can do that then.” At the other end, it made Marcus do the same. He needed to calm himself down before he attends to their daughter, “Fine with me, Lizzy. We talk tomorrow then.”


	14. Chapter 14

Fifteen minutes after nine, Elizabeth finally ended her work day. Her feet ache from hours wearing high heels, so she took them off at the entry hall. The lights are already on, and the door to the nursery is opened. She holds her heels in her hand. She walks further down the hall, “Paul… you here?”

Seconds later, Paul Grayson appears in front of Elizabeth. He hushed her down, “Just put the baby to sleep.” He walks over to Elizabeth, to greet her with a kiss on both cheeks. “Let me heat up some Chinese. A glass of wine is waiting for you on the counter. You deserved it from all your hard work.”

Elizabeth gave him a slight smile before she continues into the apartment. On the counter was a glass of white wine. She grabs the glass for a sip while Paul was heating up the Chinese. “How was your first opening?”

She holds the glass steady in her hands, “Terrifying… but it is a good experience. Adam did it all for the most part. I had to make sure the guests are well-informed about the artwork.”

Moments later, Paul was carrying a plate of noodles over to Elizabeth. Since she is in the living room, Elizabeth could eat her dinner at the coffee table. After he was done, Paul returns to the couch. “Good to hear that from you. I know how nervous you were about it.”

She took a bite of the noodles, “I was… Still have those feelings… but Adam was proud of me. Which matters the most to me. Showed that I was able to do my job.” Paul listened to her words. He himself was proud of Elizabeth. He hopes that she was able to see that in him.

They continue on with the conversation. He smiled at her again, “How was Marcus and Rosie? Does she like having a big sister?” She took another bite of the noodles, “Marcus says that she is still adjusting but Harper… her foster sister… has been nothing but kind to her…” A soft smile appears on her face, “They just got a kitten named Penny. Rosie is in love with her, and she say that Marcus is too. All of them are.”

Then, Paul notices that Elizabeth is being uneasy about something on her mind. He knew who she wanted to talk about next. Without a second thought, Paul scooped himself closer to Elizabeth on the couch. “She… met Peter already?” Elizabeth looks at him. There was a sad glance in her dark eyes. “According to Marcus, it was unexpected. Cause he have been avoiding his calls and texts since she got there… But he says they are taking things slowly for the girls. He is going to try his best for them… for all of us.”

After she spoke, Elizabeth has realized that she couldn’t take another bite. She let the noodles be uneaten. It was Paul who has to keep things going. He picks up the plate off the coffee table. “I told you before… Marcus would never hurt you. This is hard for him as much it was for you…”

Elizabeth shook her head, “But he got my little girl… and Harper… and the man who helped him find God during one of his moments…” Her voice started to tremble, “And all I got was my baby who isn’t his!” She soon felt the tears coming down her face. Paul couldn’t help but dislikes the way this is going even though he knew it could happen to her.

He left behind the plate, so Paul can return to her. All he did is to puts his arms around Elizabeth, and let her cry her emotions out. “I… never thought…” Paul hushed her, “Remember… you are not the only one. All of us wish Marcus and Rosemary are here at home. And I know they are aching for you too. Because you are important to them. They look up to you. You need to be strong for us. That is the only thing you needed to do.”


	15. Chapter 15

Marcus and Elizabeth made arrangements for her to see Rosemary on Saturday morning. Even though it will be over the phone, of course. Harper was in charge of the phone while Rosemary kept asking her sister to point the camera over to her and Penny. 

They were in the middle of making pancakes. Harper and Rosemary are to batter up the pancake mix so Marcus can cook the pancakes over the stove. Elizabeth watched Rosemary putting Penny onto the counter for her bowl of milk. She smiled at her daughter, “You can do that on your own?”

Rosemary smiled at her mother, “Cause Penny is so small!!!” Harper started to record Penny drinking her milk. In the background, she could see Marcus at the stove who is cooking the bacon. 

Since Harper is busy being the cameraperson, it was up to Marcus for get the batter. He smiled at his daughters, “You need to tell me how many pancakes you want.” “Three,” Harper answered him. “Me too,” Rosemary added to the answer.

Just hearing Marcus’ voice made little Tomas pops out on the screen. The moment when the camera was in front of him, there was nothing but a huge smile on his son’s face. Marcus laughed at what he saw, “Hello there my son!”

Elizabeth was holding Tomas closer to her by the arm. “He just heard your voice. Kept asking me for Dada.” Then, she moves the phone closer to Tomas so he can make a drooly kiss onto the screen. 

They continue the conversation with each other. Marcus have to make the pancakes while Harper and Rosemary are to set the table for breakfast. When Marcus set the platter of pancakes on the table, it was time for Elizabeth to go. “I cannot stay for long.” 

This made Rosemary sad for the first time that morning, “You can’t watch us eat.” Elizabeth shook her head, “Your brother has managed to be so fussy.” But she smiled at Rosemary, “But we will see each other soon. Maybe tomorrow. I may have to make your daddy answer the phone for once.”

They haven’t heard a word from Elizabeth until Sunday night when Marcus got a phone call from her. It was after Rosemary’s bedtime, so it got to be past midnight in New York. Marcus knew that she wasn’t adjusting well to the arrangements. It was hard for him to adjust too, but Elizabeth got this assumption that his life is better out there. He got his lovely two daughters with an adorable kitty plus a good man in Peter who seems to have more in common with Marcus than Elizabeth has ever did.

He wanted to tell Elizabeth that he missed her very much. He missed the way she helped him through his moments of doubts. He missed the way she supported him through his panic attacks. They have been through hell and back for years together. He had a special bond with Peter, for sure but there was something from Elizabeth that made him feel safe. He couldn’t describe that feeling that well, but he knew deep inside that she is still an important part of his life. He hopes that Elizabeth will be able to see that herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Marcus borrowed Andy’s SUV, so he can take Rosemary to her first ballet lesson on the mainland. In exchange for dinner at the group home since Marcus won’t have much time to make it himself. 

Once they reached the mainland, Marcus drove the car off the ferry and onto the dock. From there, it is a ten to fifteen minutes drive. 

Marcus looks at Rosemary from the rearview window. He smiled at her, “You nervous about starting ballet lessons again?” Rosemary thought of an answer, “Yeah.”

“Want me to stay with you?” All that Rosemary did was shaking her head, “I dunno.” 

They reached to a red light. Marcus knew that she was saying the truth. He turns to Rosemary with the same smile, “I know you are nervous, darling. Everyone gets nervous when they have to go somewhere new. You needed some encouragement. I can provide you with that.”

Rosemary turns to him from the car seat, “What about Harper? You have to pick her up from art class.” Marcus thought about it for a few seconds. He believe that Harper would agree with him. 

“Harper would want me to stay with you… Beside… her school is a few streets away and the temperatures are not very cold.”

The light has already turned green. Marcus continues to drive until they reached the building where the ballet school is at. It didn’t looks nice much as the one in New York, but Paul got Rosemary a spot at the best ballet school in the area. The owner of the school also danced at the top ballet company in the Pacific Northwest, so Rosemary will be in good hands. 

Marcus parked the SUV not far from the front doors, and took Rosemary inside to sign her in. The four o’clock afternoon beginner class starts in ten minutes. Marcus saw a bunch of children changing into their bodysuits, so he did the same with Rosemary. 

He took off her coat and shirtdress in favor for the bodysuit. He then stuffed the dress into her backpack before it was time for the Pointe shoes. In front of his eyes was his little ballerina, looking now ready to conquer her fears. 

Marcus puts his arms around Rosemary. He smiled at her again, “Ready, Miss Prima?” There was still a hint of nervousness when she shook her head. But he heard a little voice in the background, “You can be next to me!!!”

They turned to find a little ginger girl with freckles and the widest smile he have ever seen. She took Rosemary’s hand for a shake, “My name is Amelia. What yours?”

She took Amelia’s hand. She didn’t forget her manners, “Rosemary… it my first day here.” Amelia continues to be friendly, “You can stretch with me if you want!”

Seconds later, Rosemary turns to her father with a face that reads “Go away now!!!” Marcus waved Rosemary goodbye. He knew that he have to tell Elizabeth about this. He knew it will make her day.


	17. Chapter 17

A few afternoons per week, Peter offers Marcus to let him give Rosemary science lessons. Marcus notices that Peter gave Rosemary a few books about animals, and her homework is to write an one page report plus a drawing for any animal that caught her interest.

“Where did you get those books?,” Marcus asked him once. Peter smiled at him after looking over Rosemary who is doing her assignment. “They were for my niece and nephews when they visit me here.” 

There was confusion on Marcus’ face, “Were? How come?” It took Peter a few moments to think of something to say, “They are basically teenagers now. I think one of them is in college… they never got the chance to visit me much.” 

Rosemary looks up to Peter, “That is sad. I be too if I can’t see my family.” Peter agreed with a nod, “Very sad.” He then looks at her drawing again, “I can see why you chose that bird.”

Before Peter left them for his own cabin, he asked Marcus about his own family. Beside Elizabeth and the children. All that Marcus did was shaking his head, “I never… got the chance to meet any family members. Mum got estranged from hers when she married my dad… and I don’t know much about my dad’s side… I guess that got to be a good thing.” 

Peter listened to Marcus’ words. He asked Marcus these questions because he was curious, but he respected his friend’s wishes to keep it between them. He was sure that Elizabeth and her parents knew a few bits too even though Marcus has troubles opening them up.

He puts his hand onto Marcus’ arm who looked up to him with his sad blue eyes. “But you got Elizabeth and your children. Plus, her parents. And me… if you want. That will be all you ever wanted.” 

Marcus, in turn listened to his kind words. He was about to say something else like ‘thank you’ until Rosemary ran over to them, “Peter… do you have dinosaurs books?” 

Back in New York, Elizabeth got a surprise visitor from earlier that day. She was surprised to find her mother in the art gallery with Tomas in his stroller. She walks over to them. Meg continues to look at an abstract painting. There was a puzzled glance on her face, “I would rather see a landscape.”

“Well… you came here a few months too late.” Elizabeth then looks at Tomas who was staring at his mother with those blue eyes. She gave him a soft smile, “Miss me?” Tomas continues to stare at his mother before putting his arms upwards her. Elizabeth started to unstrap him from the stroller, so she can carry Tomas in her arms. She kissed him on the forehead, “I miss you too.” 

A few minutes later, Adam came out of his office in order to greet them. Adam and Meg shook hands, “Nice to see you again, Mrs. Collins.” Meg only met Adam once, but she just turned smitten. “You too, Mr. Galloway… Please call me Meg.”

Adam grinned at her, “Fine with me, Meg… Would you like to have a cup of tea?” Meg asked him a specific question, “Do you use a water kettle or a microwave? Any tea making with a microwave should be forbidden!” He continues to be charming, “A water kettle. With milk and sugar?” 

Meg seems pleased, “Both please.” But when Adam was about to leave, he was shocked when he heard Tomas’ little voice. “Dada!!!” He turns around to Tomas who seems to want him. The child looks like he might cry. This left Elizabeth and Meg shocked too. “He thinks you are Marcus!” “Could have been the stache,” Elizabeth thought as well. She spoke softly to Tomas, “He is not Dada.” 

It didn’t bother Adam even though he is still shocked. “Oh let him.” He then turns to Meg, “You and Tomas can join me in my office.” A grin has appeared on his face, “Lizzy still got some reports to do.”


	18. Chapter 18

Marcus was happy that Rosemary has made a new friend. Someone around the same age as her with Amelia being a few months her junior. And who enjoyed talking about ballerinas as much as Rosemary does. His daughter has introduced Amelia to her father after a class. Amelia looks up to him with sweet curiosity. “Are you a ballet dancer?” This made Marcus laughed, “Unfortunately no.” 

Amelia continues to ask him a question, “Is Rosemary’s mama one?” Marcus tried to imagine Elizabeth as a ballet dancer. She could have been one if she wanted to. But he needed to answer her question, “Well… she used to work at a ballet company.”

During the drive home, Rosemary asked him a question. “Can we invite Amelia to play with us?” Marcus felt a gulp in his throat. He turns to Harper who is texting on her phone. He gave his foster daughter a question, “You texting Verity?” 

Harper smiled back at him, “Yeah… she wanted to know our wifi password.” Before Marcus got the chance to response, Rosemary still wanted her question answered. “Can we invite Amelia over?”

She notices the glance in his eyes, “We need to think about it, darling. The problem could be the distance. She lives on the mainland. We live on the island…” “We… could invite her to my birthday party,” Harper added to the conversation. “You say that we can invite whoever we want.”

“I told you that… right,” Marcus spoke to himself. Mostly because he might have forgotten about it. Harper’s birthday is in a few weeks, and Marcus needed to get much help as he can. Andy is letting him have the party at the group home since the cottage would felt crowded. Plus, the cake and the food. Verity is helping Harper with the invitations, which is why she is babysitting them this Saturday evening. 

Peter asked Marcus if he could help plan the party. Marcus told Peter that he shouldn’t do that for him. He wanted him to be their guest. Even though Peter would plan something for the party at the last minute. Then, Rosemary asked Marcus about someone else in their lives.

“What about Mummy?... We cannot miss her out!” Marcus looks at her from the rearview mirror, “Your grandparents are working on it… I don’t think she will miss it for the world.”


	19. Chapter 19

Verity came to the cottage at six, so Marcus was able to leave with Peter at six fifteen. When she arrived, Marcus was in the kitchen finishing up the dinner. Harper was setting the table while Rosemary ran over to Verity for a hug. But she becomes sad, “Daddy going out with Peter… I wish I can come!”

She tried to comfort the little girl, “They know that…” They heard Marcus’ voice from the kitchen, “Very much.” Then, Marcus came over to the front to greet Verity with instructions. “Hey… I heated up chicken nuggets…” He made a glance at his daughter, “Let Rosemary watch any film she wants. Her bedtime is at nine, Harper’s at nine thirty.” 

Marcus walks over to the front window. He looks through the glass. Peter haven’t arrived yet. Before he knew it, Rosemary have shown Verity what she wanted to watch. She pushed the DVD toward her. Verity read the title with a hint of confusion, “American Ballet Company…”

Rosemary sounds like she is over the moon. “It is the ballet I saw with Mummy last Christmas. My favorite ballerina in it.” Marcus started to explain the rest, “Her mother sent it to us. I already saw it yesterday.” Laugher came out of his mouth, “We will be watching it for the next month!”

Right after that, there was a knock on the door from Peter. Marcus kissed his girls on the forehead before telling Verity that he will be back at eleven. Once he left, Verity started to look around for the television. There is one, but it looks bulky and ancient. She think it has a VCR, not a DVD player in sight. She never knew Father Marcus was actually this ancient until Rosemary saw it on her face. “We got a laptop!”

It was a date at Peter’s cabin. They tend to keep it simple, at either the cabin or the boat. Marcus wolfed down two slices of pizza and drank half his beer bottle. They were eventually in bed together. He rests in Peter’s arms until Marcus looks up to Peter who was watching him.

He got a complex question to ask him, “Have you ever been in a relationship with a woman?” Peter continues to look at Marcus, “Once. Long ago.” This shocked Marcus a bit, “And you have been with men ever since?”

Peter wonders about what Marcus is thinking. “Marcus… having relationships with women does not make me any less attractive to you. Or to anyone else…. If someone makes you feel bad about liking us both… they don’t deserve your time. It is their problem, not yours.”

Marcus felt Peter’s arms tightens him more, “That is not Lizzy. I know that.” Peter kissed Marcus on the forehead, “Lizzy loves you very much. I can tell… but she does not like the thought of you being in another relationship. I understand that. It is hard for all of us. Eventually, you have to choose between us.”

Tears started to develop. Marcus can feel them falling down his face. Peter tried to get rid of them with his fingers, “You don’t have to lose me. I go to the east coast twice a year for conferences. My work schedule is actually flexible to find time to visit people…”

This made Marcus smile a bit. Peter is encouraging him to make his own decisions. To do what it is right for him and his family. But it is the first step toward their breakup, which strikes him to the core. Peter saw how this affects Marcus Keane. He comforts him once more, “Let me bring you home.”


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Marcus woke up with a slight headache. Also, to Penny’s tail flapping on his face. He smiled at the kitty, “Morning, darling.” He heard the purring before he watched Penny placing herself on the end of his bed.

On the nightstand, Marcus looks for the time. He was surprised to find that it is only nine in the morning. His daughters might have been up by now, but he knows that Harper was able to make breakfast for herself and Rosemary.

He also founded a glass of water and some pills with a handwritten note from Peter. Telling Marcus that he is staying here overnight and he will look after the girls until he is ready. Marcus puts the note down on the bed before he turns to Penny. “Peter is here?” 

Penny stared at him before she started to lick herself with her tongue. He is not sure if the answer is a yes or a no, but Peter is a man you can trust. He could have kept his word. 

Then, Marcus have to start his day. He took some pills, drank the water and use the rest of the latter to wash his face. He rubs his hand against Penny’s back, in time to leave the bedroom. 

Harper and Rosemary are already at the kitchen table, eating their breakfast. Rosemary ran over to her father for a hug, “Good morning!!!” Marcus did the same to her, “Morning to you too.” She smiled widely at her father, “Peter made us breakfast.”

Marcus smiled back at her, “I know darling.” At his place on the table was a plate of toast and eggs with a cup of bitter coffee. He made eye contact with Peter who drank his coffee. “Thank you.” Peter smiled at him, “You’re welcome.”

The four of them ate their breakfast together. Marcus asked Peter a few questions. “Where did you sleep?” “The couch.” Then, Marcus remembers about Verity. He nearly facepalmed himself, “Did Verity get herself back to the group home?” Peter nodded his head, “I drove her back. I took some money out of your wallet for her.”

Marcus felt grateful for Peter being there. He knows that Elizabeth would do the same in his situation. He tried to give Peter a sly smile, “How much did I drank last night?”

He felt Peter reaching for his hand, “Almost a bottle. You should know you are now a lightweight. It happens with age…” He felt it being squeezed. “You also asked for Lizzy three times.” Even though she didn’t know what their conversation is all about, Rosemary’s ears perked at her mother’s name. “Cause you missed Mummy very much.”


	21. Chapter 21

Adam let Elizabeth work only the morning of Friday before she takes her week long vacation. He and Meg insists her to take the week off because she still have her vacation days from last year. She also got to bring little Tomas with her because Adam had no problem with it even though he saw Elizabeth carrying the baby up front. “Did you take the subway?,” he asked Elizabeth at her desk. Elizabeth puts down her bags, “We got many stares.”

Her parents won’t pick them up until eleven.Until then, Elizabeth have to do some paperwork while taking care of her son. He was placed on a soft padded chair next to her, playing with his soft bean ball. Throwing it toward whatever direction and expecting his mother to pick it up for him. 

Once, it landed near Adam’s feet when he walks over to the desk. He picks it up and gave it back to Tomas. Elizabeth was looking at her computer screen, “Ever missed being a top notch photographer?”

Adam looks at Elizabeth. He notices her outfit for today. Leggings, long blue tunic, comfy thick cardigan, ankle boots. She looks ready for a long flight to the west coast. All he did was shaking his head, “Not as much anymore.”

He turns over to Tomas who was looking at him with his blue eyes and his mouth slightly opened. “But I have always been a supporter of other people’s works.” A smile appeared on his face, “Put my ego into check.”

Elizabeth rolled her chair toward the printer, “I realized that you and Marcus are more alike than I thought…” Adam was confused of her words, “Why is that?” She took out a few pages out of the printer, “Marcus does not work as an Exorcist much these days. He got the girls and us to think about. He cannot be that selfish anymore. He got his friends to do the task…”

“Does he ever thought of coming back?” Elizabeth thought about it for a few moments, “Sometimes… He say that if his friends needed his help… he can. But his friends are good at what they do, Marcus does not see that as a possibility.”

She stapled the pages together before putting them into a file folder. Adam continues to stay with them. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, “I… am gonna miss you.”

Elizabeth listened to his words, “Only for a week.” Adam then realized his response. What a stupid thing to say. He started to scratch the back of his head, “Never mind that… I hope… you and your family have a good time…”

Then, Elizabeth saw a text coming in on her phone. She picked it up to look at the screen, “Mum. They will be here in ten minutes.”

Adam continues to stay with them even longer. He picked up little Tomas off his seat. He gave him a big hug, “Gonna miss you little man… You are gonna see your dad later today.”


	22. Chapter 22

Their ferry is to arrive at five in the evening, the sun was already set for the day. They were able to watch the sky change colors. “Quite different here,” Meg mentioned to him, “You couldn’t watch this from a rooftop.”

Marcus borrowed the SUV again, but he couldn't bring the girls with him because there won’t be enough room for them all. Luckily, Verity was able to babysit them while they are out. 

Of course, Meg voiced out her opinion. “Rosie would be over the moon…” “Rosie wouldn’t let go of her mother…,” Peter corrected his wife.

It was a twenty minutes drive to the cottage. Tomas who was awake from his nap, wanted Marcus to hold him in his arms. Marcus had to give the keys to Meg and Peter, who were the firsts to see Rosemary. 

The little girl went over to them for a hug, “Grandma! Grandpa!” They each gave their granddaughter a hug, “Rosie… We miss you so much.” Peter looks at her appearance, “And look how big you grown!”

Rosemary smiled at their comments before she notices her mother coming in with the bags. Of course, she went over the moon. “Mummy!!!!”

Elizabeth puts down her bags so she can greet her daughter. They hold each other tightly, “Sweetie… I missed you!” Rosemary didn’t want her to let go, “Me too!!”

She then looks at her mother, “Where is Tomas?” Elizabeth answered her question with a bit of a sigh, “He is with Daddy… He will burst into tears if we get him off.”

A few moments later, Marcus came inside with Tomas in his arms. The baby was touching his face the entire time. He spoke to their guests, “I won’t be able to get the rest…” 

Peter stepped toward him, “Let me get them.” While he is outside, Marcus looks around for Harper and Verity. They weren’t in the sitting room. He knew this would happen. 

He turns to Rosemary, “Is Verity with her?” She nodded her head, “Harper being shy.” Meg expressed some feelings onto herself, “I can see why. She never meet your grandparents before…”

At first, Marcus started wondering if he should check on her now. But it would be better if they wait for the right time. “We will wait for them.” He turns to Meg and now, Peter who came in with the rest of the bags. “Let me show you your room.”

Marcus let Meg and Peter have his bedroom during their stay. He and Elizabeth can sleep on the couch, and he borrowed a playpen from Andy which was never used for Tomas. Meanwhile, Rosemary was thinking of a plan to get Harper out of her shell. 

Elizabeth saw her daughter slipping into her bedroom with Harper, but she closed the door behind her. Once everyone went back to the sitting room, Rosemary bought Harper with her. Knowing what to do, Rosemary made introductions. 

“Harper, this is my Grandpa and Grandma…” Meg and Peter went in to say hello, “Lovely to finally meet you, Harper.” Harper was hesitated at first, but she waved back at them. “Hello, Mr. Collins and Mrs. Collins.”

Meg and Peter were struck by the formality. She ended up reminding them of Marcus when Elizabeth introduced him to them when they starting seeing each other. 

Meg smiled at the girl who was standing next to Verity. Verity puts her arm around Harper’s back as support while Meg spoke to her, “Darling… I am sure that we will have a wonderful birthday together… We won’t mind if you call us Grandma and Grandpa.”


	23. Chapter 23

Tomas woke up in the middle of the night, tears coming down his face. They figured out that he is thirsty so Marcus went to the kitchen while Elizabeth is trying to quiet him down. 

Marcus came back with a bottle of warm milk. Elizabeth tried to feed the baby with it but Tomas wouldn’t put it near his mouth. He just smiled at his mother, which made Marcus laughed. “He just wanted our attention.”

He sat down next to Elizabeth on the fold out couch. Tomas saw his father, and started to reach over to him with his hands. Marcus grabbed his hands, to hold them tightly while Elizabeth sighed to herself when she placed the bottle on the nightstand. “I bet you missed these nights…”

Marcus is still playing with Tomas, “Of course…” He then looks at Elizabeth who is being quiet. He knew that she is nervous about meeting Peter for the first time at the party. She knows that Marcus likes him. So does Rosemary and Harper. She would even think that their son will likes him too. And so will her parents. 

He let go of Tomas’ hands in turn of Elizabeth. He started to hold her hand. He squeezed it tightly, “Peter… and I made a decision.” With that moment, Elizabeth becomes upset. “You are… leaving me…”

He saw this as a horrible mistake. He shook his head, “Oh God no… Lizzy… I am not leaving you. I would never do that to you. To your parents and to our children. As long as I live.” 

But it made Elizabeth even more upset. He looks down at Tomas who was resting nearby, already falling back to sleep. He puts his arms around her, holding Elizabeth tightly in his arms. He kissed her a few times on the lips, “I promised you that when we started seeing each other. And I ain’t breaking that promise now…”

Between tears, Elizabeth asked Marcus a few questions. “What… you and Peter talkin’ about?” “We think… that he and I need to break up… He know that I was concerned about you… and he wanted me to make a decision… because he wanted me to do the right thing for us… and our family…”

Soon, Elizabeth’s tears started to lessen. She asked him another question about Peter, “Peter sounds like a good bloke…” Marcus smiled at her response, “He is… He have been a good friend…” She looks up to him, “That means you and Rosie are coming back home…”

Then, Marcus started to question this… “I don’t know… I need to figure things out with Harper… Won’t be easy bringing her back home with us… We need to get through red tape… I need to talk to her social worker. The best case is that she can go back to the group home… the worst is she have to live somewhere else… The thing that matters most is to put Harper into a home she can be comfortable with…” 

It wasn’t until moments later that Marcus notices Elizabeth being asleep. He looks at her and their son before pulling the covers over them. “Sweet dreams you two…” But Marcus got interrupted when he heard footsteps leading into the hallway…


	24. Chapter 24

Marcus woke up to Penny licking his face with her tongue. It has become a morning ritual, and he let her do that to him all she wants. He could hear noises and chatter from the kitchen. He flirted with Penny a bit, “Better let me go darling.” Penny looks at him for a few seconds until she purred. He watched Penny jumping off the bed, and onto the floor.

He stretched himself a bit before he did the same. Marcus headed to the kitchen, so he can kiss the girls good morning. “Grandma made us breakfast,” Rosemary mentioned to him. Marcus notices that she made him a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon with a cup of black coffee. It almost looks too full to eat. Meg ended up giving him a glance, “You needed to get fed.” 

After she was done, Marcus turns to Harper who was sitting next to Rosemary. Today is her special day, so Marcus gave her a big hug. “Happy Birthday, Duck…” He smiled at her, “Today is your special day.” 

But there was something odd in her response. Quiet and a bit distance, Marcus have no idea what was going with her. “I know…” Marcus looks at Harper who took a bite of her breakfast, “I know too.” 

Once the girls ate their breakfast, they have to get ready to leave the cottage a bit after twelve. Harper helped take care of Rosemary with Meg’s help. She puts on Rosemary’s dress and little cardigan along with her little trainers. Meg puts Rosemary’s dark hair into two plaits. She notices how much Harper cares about her younger sister. It made Meg think of someone…

"What is your middle name?” Harper was putting on her outfit for the party. “Anne.” Meg continues to look at her, “Ever heard of the Anne of Green Gables books?” She watched Harper shaking her head, “Never heard of them.” But she remains interested, “What is Anne like?” 

Meg started to describe the character, “Anne has red hair like yours. And freckles. She is also a dreamer and imaginative but brave… She once saved a little girl from dying.” A soft smile appears on her face, “You reminded me of her.”

She notices Harper blushing, and the young girl trembles a bit. “I… never thought of me being brave.” But Meg disagreed, “Father Marcus does…” She remember a painful moment Marcus mentioned about Harper, “He told me about your mother. You were able to notice her before anyone else.” 

Rosemary listened into their conversation. She looks up to her grandmother, “Something bad happened to Harper’s mummy?” Meg looks at her granddaughter. She didn’t want to explain all of it to her because she knows it will make Rosemary sad. “Yeah… something bad happened to her mummy.”

This made Rosemary responsive. She got off Meg’s lap, and ran into Harper’s arms. Harper continues to hug her sister for as long as they can. She could hear Rosemary’s sweet voice, “We take care of you!”


	25. Chapter 25

When it was time to leave for the group home, Marcus just puts on his black leather jacket the moment when he notices the birthday girl isn’t with them. Elizabeth, her parents, and the children are ready to leave. They have to bring Penny in her carrier because Rosemary didn’t want her to feel left out. This would be the case for Harper if they were in a hurry.

Marcus turns to Rosemary, “Go find Harper. Tell her we are about to leave.” Rosemary did what she was supposed to do, but she came out without her older sister. She shook her head, “Harper not coming.”

Marcus ended up sighing to himself while Rosemary went back to her mother. Meg spoke her concern, “Is this her first birthday party?… That got to be a shame.” Marcus looks at Meg, he shook his head. “I don’t know… I met her mother during a case… She didn’t seems like the party throwing type…”

He thought of a solution. Marcus throw the car keys to Peter who caught them with ease. He smiled at him, “Bring them over to the group home. It is on the same route to the ferry. Rosemary will point out the road.” Peter took his instructions, “What you and Harper going to do?” He took a few moments to think of an answer, “We will walk over there.”

Once the rest of the family left the cottage, Marcus walks over to the girls’ bedroom. The door was closed, so Marcus have to knock on it. He heard Harper’s voice, “Who is it?” “Father Marcus… may I come in?” Only ten seconds has passed until she answered his question, “Sure.”

He opened the door, to find Harper clutching a pillow to her chest. He notices that she is in tears, which made him embraces her. “Duck… still nervous about the party?” He sat down next to Harper on the single bed. He started to hold her hand, “I understand if you are…”

Harper shook her head, “I… am not nervous.” Marcus was trying to figure what it was, “What is it then?” She started to cry even more, so Marcus went over to the dresser to get some tissues. He even tried to wipe them away himself. Harper started to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. Marcus let Harper take her time.

“I think… this is the last party we will have together.” She notices a deeply confused glance in his eyes. “Last party?,” Marcus responded back, “Duck… I am not leaving you anytime soon…”

But it made Harper a bit more emotional, “But… I heard you and Elizabeth talkin’ last night... You wanna move back to New York… You didn’t want to look after me anymore.” This made Marcus’ heart breaks. He didn’t know Harper heard their conversation even though he knew it was her when he saw the shadow on the wall. 

He moved closer to Harper, to pulls her into a hug. He hugged her tightly. Harper continues to cry in his arms. He kissed her forehead, “Duck… Yeah, I told Lizzy about me and Rosemary moving back… but we were thinking about you too. I didn’t want to leave you behind… You and I has become more close, and Rosemary loves you to death…”

She listened to his words as Harper looks up to Marcus. “Please let me live with you in New York… I promise to be a good girl…” Marcus runs his fingers through her hair. He smiled at her, “You are already a good girl… You always were…”

Marcus let Harper be in his arms for a few minutes. “I need to talk to Rose about it first. We will figure things out from there…” He looks at his daughter’s eyes again. They has become a bit red. He made a humorous comment, “Red eyes are not attractive… I think Grandma Meg left a bottle of eyedrops in the bathroom…”


	26. Chapter 26

When they arrived at the group home, both Harper and Marcus were spooked when the guests screamed out ‘Happy Birthday’. But it grew sweeter when Marcus notices little Tomas running over to him with his arms wide opened. Marcus picked up the child and planted a few kisses on his forehead, “Couldn’t bear being separated from me?” 

The party was nice and lovely. The older children are playing a game of soccer in the yard. Rosemary and Amelia are running around the place. No one knows where Verity is hiding at, and nice conversations between the adults.

Marcus was happy that Elizabeth and Peter got along, especially when she let him hold the baby. Tomas barely cried out in his arms, finding himself snuggling onto Peter’s chest. “He is the spitting image of Marcus.”

Elizabeth almost gulped at the thought, wondering if Marcus told him about their son’s true paternity. But Marcus mentioned that he didn’t. Peter even thinks Rosemary isn’t biologically his. There is nothing to worry about. Elizabeth smiled at Peter, “Yeah he is.”

The moment when it was time for the cake, the adults finally saw Verity but they kept noticing little Tomas following her into the house. Verity is the last person you would expect to take care of a baby. Everyone was shocked when they saw Verity holding Tomas in her arms. 

She was staring at everyone blankly before handing him back to Elizabeth until she walks away. Normally, she gives a sarcastic comment but she was warned it could be consider a bit rude with the grandparents around. But she once mentioned to Andy that Tomas was a sweet kid. 

Andy bought the cake out, and everyone gathers around Harper to blow out the candles. Marcus gave her a big hug. He smiled at her, “I hope we agreed about the birthday wish.” 

Everyone gave Harper presents. Amelia gave her a gift bag full of candies. Shelby, Truck, and Caleb chipped in for a present. Rose gave Harper a watercolor painting. Peter offers to give her, Rosemary, and the Collins family a tour around the island tomorrow. Of course, Rosemary gave her the best present. Featuring their favorite thing and her favorite thing: a drawing of Penny in a pink tutu!

They couldn’t think of a better present. “It was originally going to be a dinosaur in a tutu,” Marcus mentioned with a grin on his face, “But I told her to bring Harper into mind.”


	27. Chapter 27

Peter went to the cottage, the next day at nine in the morning. The grandparents and the children are ready to go. Marcus and Elizabeth are experiencing lack of sleep from the night before… Let just say that little Tomas didn’t remember what he did last night. 

Peter took one look at Marcus before a grin appears on his face, “You don’t have to come.” Marcus started rubbing his eyes, “You already gave me a tour…” 

Elizabeth becomes disappointed, “I didn’t get a tour…” Marcus puts his arms around Elizabeth’s waist. He rested his head onto her shoulder. “I will give you a tour myself…”

He was sure that everyone is staring at him. Peter notices the knowing glance in Elizabeth’s dark eyes. He slowly smiled at her, “He did the same to me…”

The grandparents bought Tomas with them, who is super excited about the tour. They will be back by one. Once they left, Elizabeth have to make sure that Marcus will let her go. “Wake up, sleepy head…”

They got ready for the day before ten. Elizabeth carries a cup of coffee to the garden where she spotted Marcus smoking a fag. He ended up getting caught, pulling an act of stomping the fag with one of his boots before throwing it into the soil. A nervous comment came out of his mouth, “The… soil needed more fertilizer.” 

Elizabeth bursted into laughter, “I have seen you smoke before…” Marcus grinned back at her. Back in New York, Marcus did all of his smoking on the rooftop because of the children. “At least, I got a good view…” 

Penny soon joined them outside at the patio table. Running in circles around Elizabeth’s chair, trying to get some attention from the other woman. Marcus watched Elizabeth reaching her hand down to scratch Penny between the ears. He still got a grin on his face, “She likes you…”

Elizabeth returns to her book for a few moments before she glanced at Marcus. “Like she did to you.” Marcus continues to look at Elizabeth. The thing on their mind is about moving Harper to New York. Only Peter and Harper knows, they wanted to tell the rest until it was made official.

He reached his hand over to Elizabeth’s. Giving a hard squeeze, “I already told Rose. She will get back to me in a few days.” Elizabeth finished reading the last sentence before turning over the page, “How soon?” 

Marcus thought of an answer, “Rose is hoping for a few weeks.” Then, he started rubbing his fingers against the inside of her wrist. “Wanna come back inside?”

He was trying to get more of her attention. Elizabeth felt her eyes widen at the sight of Marcus winking at his partner. He is in a cheeky mood…


	28. Chapter 28

The next day, Harper didn’t have to go to school because of a national holiday. Since both the girls are at home, Marcus felt it is the right time to give Elizabeth a tour of the island. Both of them left after breakfast, but they didn’t expected it to be a very rainy day.

Closer to noon, Meg founded the couple wet to the bone. A concerned look appears on her face, “Hope you two didn’t walk all the way back…”

Marcus have to take off his jacket, “Peter founded us on the way back…” A slight smile appears on his face, “He drove us over here.”

Rosemary who was petting Penny, looks at him with her dark eyes. “Where is Peter then?” Elizabeth got rid of her outerwear. She sat down on an armchair, “He had to work… but he told me to make sure you do your homework for tomorrow.”

Meg returns to the living room with two cups of tea for the parents. “You two needed to warm up.” She placed them onto the coffee table, “Marcus… where are your spare blankets?”

Marcus looks at her, “Inside the bottom drawer of my dresser.” He turns to Elizabeth with a disappointed look on his face, “Sorry about today… I was going for romantic.” 

Without a second thought, Marcus took off Elizabeth’s sneakers and socks. Revealing her slightly swollen feet. Rosemary was in horrors, and so was Harper. “Mummy’s feet look weird.” 

He made a glance at Rosemary with a grin on his face, “Cause your mother was very unprepared.” He returns to her feet, “Sneakers are not good for hiking.” 

Meg came back to the living room with the blankets. “Your father and Tomas are snoring back there.” She then notices her daughter’s feet. She have to look away for a bit, “I will get the first aid kit.”

When he got the first aid kit, Marcus puts the compression socks onto Elizabeth’s feet. He also noticed the packet of epsom salts. “You can use them later.” This wasn’t new to Elizabeth at all. “I know… I got swollen feet twice…. Never thought of this as romantic.”


	29. Chapter 29

On Tuesday, it still rains but not as heavy like yesterday’s. After breakfast, Marcus took Harper to the ferry with a promise that she comes back with the boys before five. Meanwhile, the cottage has grown hectic. Tomas has becomes a terror, and Rosemary becomes annoyed by this. To make things worse, Elizabeth couldn’t be on her feet for too long because of yesterday.

They are sure that Peter never seen the children like this. The moment they saw him, both the children wanted to get his attention solely on them. Rosemary ran over to put her arms around his leg. Tomas won’t stop crying until he is in Peter’s arms.

Peter made a long glance at Marcus whose rugged face looks even more tired. It didn’t bother Marcus. He grinned at him, “I… have been hiding this from you.” 

Elizabeth remains in the living room, lying down on the couch. A blanket thrown over her, “The kids do not like being holed up here.”

Then, Rosemary started to whine with her voice. “It’s true…” Peter didn’t have his hands free, so Marcus went over to get Tomas off him. He also notices how much of an angel Peter is to his children. Peter runs his fingers through Rosemary’s dark hair, “Hey… This won’t last forever.” 

Rosemary looks at him with her dark eyes, “I know… but it seems so long!” Peter tried to think of something to say, “I heard it stopped raining tomorrow… In time for ballet class.” Her face started to brightens like the sun they haven’t seen before, “I am excited for ballet class… Cause I wanna Mummy to see me dance.” 

The cottage has lost their tension. Peter and Rosemary will start her science lesson. Elizabeth will get to rest a bit more. Marcus notices that Tomas has finally becomes tired. He grinned at his son, “You needed a nap…”

It took them a few minutes to realize where the grandparents went. “They went over to Andy’s house.” A confused look appears on Peter’s face, “In the rain?” Elizabeth shrugged her shoulder, “They are already used to the rain… and they left us behind with the kids.”


	30. Chapter 30

The next day, the rain went away and out came the sun beaming on their faces. Also, their little sunshine get to attend her ballet class with her mother as a special guest. Marcus and Elizabeth left Tomas with his grandparents so Rosemary got her parents to herself for a few hours.

Marcus drove them over to the mainland, and to the ballet school fifteen minutes later. When they got inside, Elizabeth notices over a dozen students in the classroom. Some of them are stretching, with their parents or caretakers, or talking with each other before class starts.

Amelia saw the family, and ran over to greet them all. Being sweet, “Hi, Miss! Are you watching us dance?” Elizabeth smiled at the little girl, “I am. Rosemary invited me to see you two dance.” Then, Amelia started to talk about the upcoming recital.

“We having a show before Easter! All us are dancing!” This is the first time Elizabeth have heard of it, “Any of you got assigned roles?” Amelia shook her head, “Nooo… We find out soon.” 

It was predictable about Rosemary’s talent. “I think Rosie will get a big role. Our teacher say she is one of the best.” 

The parents soon noticed Rosemary’s cheeks turning pink. Marcus smiled at his little girl, “No need to be shy about it, darling. If you show how confident you are… you will get that big role!”

Elizabeth did the same, “Daddy is right. Having confidence is a big part of being a ballerina.” Rosemary listened to their words, she nodded her head. “I know…” She then looks at her mother, “But I hope you see us then.” 

Elizabeth puts her hands onto Rosemary’s shoulders. She kissed her on the forehead, “We will see.” Then, it was almost time to start the class. Amelia grabbed her friend’s hand, “We gotta stretch!”

Before they leave, Rosemary waved her little hand at her parents. They watched Rosemary and Amelia heading to the barres when Marcus turns to Elizabeth with one of his smiles. “You sure about me staying with you?”

Elizabeth notices his blue eyes, which made a soft smile appears on her face. “I will be fine. Go pick up Harper.” At that moment, Marcus’ mobile phone started to vibrate in his jeans pocket. He took it out to look at the screen. He answered the call, “Rose… what is it?”

A minute of conversation including “I see…” twice. Marcus ended the call, “Yeah… we will see you then.” He then turns to Elizabeth who was waiting for the news. “About the case. Rose want to see us tomorrow at the cottage. She asked if your parents want to be with us.” 

Elizabeth soon figured it was good news. She hope that Rosemary will be excited that Harper is going to be her sister for longer than she thought.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Marcus was looking over Rosemary doing her school work when he notices Meg setting a plate of danish pastries next to the teapot. Without a single glance back, Meg spoke to him. “We need to make a good impression.”

Marcus kissed the top of Rosemary’s head before heading to the kitchen table. “Rose already knows we are the exception. Things are going well so far.”

But Meg couldn’t agree. She admits it to him, “I am… a bit nervous. Harper could be my future granddaughter…” Marcus grins at her, “She is already your granddaughter.” When Marcus went to grab a pastry from the plate, Meg pushes his hand away. “You are not having one now.”

At ten, Rose arrived at the cottage. It turns out that Rose didn’t ate that much for breakfast. “The danishes are my own recipe. And the loose tea is the one I got from the farmers’ market on Sunday.”

Meanwhile, Rosemary went to give Ms. Cooper a hug. Even though she wasn’t sure why Rose is here. A huge smile appears on her face, “You here to see Grandma and Grandpa?”

Marcus puts his hands onto her shoulders, “She is here on official visit.” He saw Rosemary looking up to him, “How about finishing your worksheet in your room?”

Once Rosemary left, Elizabeth puts Tomas inside the cot before heading over to the kitchen table. Meg pours the tea into a few mugs. Peter gave Rose a plate with one of the danish pastries. Rose thanks the grandparents for their gesture, she then headed into business.

She pulls out some paperwork, “This actually took quicker than I thought…” “How long?,” Elizabeth asked her. Rose looks at her with an answer, “For Marcus… weeks. But this is a transfer, and Harper is more of a special case than some. A New York system is big enough to find a place for her.”

Then, the cottage becomes silent for a few moments. “But there is a thing. Marcus didn’t have an address of residence in New York.” The Collins family turns to Marcus in disappointment. He ended up shrugging his shoulders, “I needed to be off the grid.”

It turns out to be true. Rose got an answer for that with the information she received, “The only thing Harper can live with you there is to have Elizabeth as the primary foster parent.” Then, they all realized it is about to become a reality. But it made Elizabeth a bit nervous. She and Marcus have to provide for three children in a city that is known for being expensive.

She felt Marcus reaching for her hand. “We still get money from the state.” Elizabeth turns to Marcus who grins at his partner, “I might find a job… I will try to be normal for once. We can provide a loving and caring home together. For our children. That is what matters the most.”

It did take Elizabeth less than five minutes to say yes. She received the paperwork and a pen given by Rose. All of them saw Elizabeth signing her full name on the bottom of the page. Of course, Marcus is proud of her. “Elizabeth May Collins, you are officially a foster parent.”


	32. Chapter 32

Not even twenty fours after she landed in New York, Elizabeth received an unexpected text message from Paul. “Sooo... I heard u became a foster parent?”

Elizabeth wonders about how he knew… but then, Paul must have heard from her mother. She texted him back, “It was sudden. Marcus is coming back with Rosie. But we wanted to bring his foster daughter with us…”

“Oh…,” Paul replied back to her, “How soon?” “Not sure,” Elizabeth texted back, “A few weeks.” Then, Paul decided to ask her another specific question. “Can I see u and Tomas tomorrow evening? Around 6? I got an event near your area.” 

The next evening, Elizabeth let Paul inside her apartment. She notices how nice his suit is. Paul smiled back at her, “Another gala.”

Meanwhile, Elizabeth holds Tomas in her arms. She came back from work only thirty minutes ago, and her mother already left for home. Sometimes, she missed attending galas. Even though they can be challenging…

Paul can see it on her face, “Not for ABC. A fundraiser in Tribeca.” They heard Tomas trying to get their attention. He puts his arms toward Paul. Elizabeth have to place him in Paul’s arms.

He wrapped his arms around Tomas, holding him close to his chest. He can smell his scent from the top of his head. “Oh I missed you very much…”

While cradling the child, Paul continues to look at Elizabeth. He still gave her a smile, “Can you send me any pics of Rosie later?” Elizabeth nodded her head, “Yeah. We had some from the party and her ballet class.” There was a hint of her lovely smile, “There is going to be a performance over there before Easter. Rosie could get a big role…”

Paul was happy to hear the news, “That is great… She will get to be prima…” When it was time to go, Paul notices that Tomas has spat onto the lapel of his suit jacket. It will leave a stain if it was unattended. He even notices how proud Tomas is from the smile on his face.

He couldn’t help but smile back, “I know where your tide pens are…” Paul went into the kitchen, and pulls out the junk drawer. He was able to get rid of the spit completely. 

Elizabeth asked him who is attending the gala with him. “Anne-Marie…” When he was done, Paul screws on the cap and places the pen inside the drawer before closing it. He walks over to Elizabeth to say good night. He places his hand onto the side of her face, to kiss her on the cheek. For Tomas, on the forehead. “I will see you later.”


	33. Chapter 33

For her eighth birthday, Marcus asked Rosemary about where she wants to have it. There is one answer, Peter’s boat. It is about to be her wish comes true because Peter is letting them have it there. 

While Rosemary is in ballet class for rehearsals, Marcus and Harper went to the store for supplies. They even bought chocolate cake mix. They joked that Rosemary would know from the smell of it baking in the oven. 

After breakfast, Peter came to the cottage to pick them up. Peter gave Rosemary a huge birthday hug, which made the little girl more excited.

Neither Rosemary or Harper have been on Peter’s boat before. So, Peter gave them a quick tour while Marcus set things up. Rosemary urges her father again to bring Penny, which Marcus did with Peter’s instructions to lock the doors at all times. “We don’t want to lose her… or know how well she is with water.”

Marcus mocks his eyebrow at him with humor, “Are you saying she is like me?”

After Marcus left behind food and water for Penny, Peter set up the two fishing rods and Harper placed the bait on each hook. The idea is to set up two teams and see who caught a fish first. Rosemary and Marcus has teamed up. With Marcus’ minimal experience even though he once worked on a fishing boat for a few weeks. 

By noon, Marcus caught something on his hook. “Pull!!!,” screamed out Harper and Rosemary. Peter got behind Marcus, to help him out. “Pull as hard as you can.” Marcus did his hardest. He almost knocked out Peter with his elbow. 

But the results came out not what they expected. Harper and Rosemary bursted into laughter when they saw the size of the fish. The fish Peter caught have to be twice, maybe triple that size.

Peter could see that the fish is still flapping its tail around. He tried not to notice that frown on Marcus’ face. He wrapped his arm around Marcus’ shoulders. He smiled at him, “At least… you caught Penny’s dinner…”

They needed to get to the ferry docks by one. Marcus couldn’t tell Rosemary why they are heading over here. He only told her it is a surprise. On the way there, Rosemary needed the loo after Marcus washed his hands at the sink.

Through the closed door, Rosemary still wanted to know. “You can tell me…” A laugh came out of her father’s mouth, “Not telling you darling.” 

Moments later, Rosemary came out of the bathroom. Marcus pointed his finger toward her hands, “Are your hands clean?” Rosemary took a glance at her hands before heading back to the bathroom. Still wanting to know about the surprise. 

“Is it Mummy? Is she seeing me dance tomorrow?” Marcus haven’t spoken a word, but he can feel a smile appearing on his face. “We will see…”


	34. Chapter 34

Rosemary nearly bursts into tears when she saw her mother waiting for them at the docks. She ran into her arms for a hug, “Mummy… you came!!!” Elizabeth got to wrap her arms around her little girl after weeks of not seeing her. She also nearly bursts into tears, “Well… It was supposed to be a surprise.” 

Meanwhile, someone tiny is commanding them from their stroller. Both Peter and Marcus turns to little Tomas. They smiled when Tomas opened his mouth in shock, his blue eyes widen. Marcus laughed at his son’s reaction, “He is loving the attention.”

They received Elizabeth’s large suitcase, and bought it over to the boat. Inside, Penny purrs at the sight of Elizabeth and Tomas while Rosemary exclaimed at her kitty. “Yes, Penny. Mummy and Tomas are here.”

Peter announced that once they are away from the ferry docks, they will start the cake. Rosemary have to keep her mother and Tomas company while Marcus and Harper gathers the plates, cups, and presents.

About fifteen minutes later, Peter stopped the boat onto the middle of the lake. He helped Marcus bring the chocolate cake out to the table. Covered in sprinkles and eight flaming candles.

Everyone sang the Happy Birthday song to Rosemary. Even Tomas started clapping his hands to the rhythm of the song and Penny belt out a meow or two. They saw Rosemary blowing the candles all at once. Elizabeth puts her arm around Rosemary. She kissed her on the cheek, “What did you wish for?”

Rosemary looks at her mother. She already have what she wished for, but she is still concerned about tomorrow. “I wanna do well tomorrow.”

They felt the concern. They have to give her some encouragement. “Your teacher knows how good you are,” Marcus said to her with a soft grin, “You are chosen to do the solo for a reason.”

Rosemary seems to agree with her father. She and two other girls are chosen to do the solo. Because their teacher saw them as the best dancers in the class. According to Rosemary, they will do more jumps and spins than any of the others who are in the corps. 

“You might be the first ballet dancer I will get to see on stage,” Peter added to the conversation. Harper nodded her head, “Me too.” 

Listening to their words, Rosemary soon felt better. A sweet smile appears on her face, “I guess so.” Marcus continues to smile at her, “I know so.”

Next, Rosemary got to receive her presents. Peter gave her a few books about dinosaurs. He saw how happy Rosemary was because she wanted to read more about her beloved creatures. “I know how much you wanted them.”

There are also birthday cards waiting for her to be open. One was from Father Tomas and Mouse, the other was from Father Bennett. Wishing her a Happy Birthday. Rosemary didn’t know much about Harper becoming her foster sister in New York, but Marcus asked Harper to make her present extra special.

But there was a brief interruption. The adults notice something smelly from Tomas. Marcus have to pick him up, and felt the poop through his nappy. “Our little attention seeker.” Elizabeth helped him take care of Tomas in the bathroom. During the nappy changing, they heard loud screaming through the walls. It turns out that Rosemary loves Harper’s present the most.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning, Marcus and Elizabeth bought Rosemary to morning rehearsals at the middle school auditorium. But Elizabeth was the only one who is allowed to come backstage. Marcus isn’t allowed inside until half past twelve. Marcus have to keep himself and Tomas busy until then since it would be pointless to go back to the island.

Until he remembers the school library is open on Saturday. They held storytime for children until noon. Marcus looks at his son who was looking at him with those blue eyes. He grins at Tomas, “Wanna hear a story?”

Morning rehearsals has lasted until noon. After that, the ballet students have to put into their costumes and be done by showtime at one. Rosemary looks at herself with a handheld mirror while Elizabeth puts her dark hair into a ballet bun. It turns out that Rosemary is a bit too excited…

“Rosie… you have to stay still…” Rosemary grins at herself with the mirror, “But I am excited…” This made Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh, “I know you are… but please stay still for one minute.”

Elizabeth reached over for the hairspray to keep the bun on hold. Rosemary did her best to stay still. She looks up at her mother, “Did you do this to Claire?”

She shook her head at her question, remember the hectic backstage before performances. “Oh no… I didn’t do her hair. I only get her costumes and check on the flowers.” 

When she was done, Rosemary turns around so Elizabeth can dab some rosy tint on her cheeks and lips. Rosemary was excited about this too because she isn’t allowed to wear makeup offstage. It was seen as costume makeup for her.

Elizabeth let Rosemary look at herself with the handheld mirror. “You are done, prima…” A huge smile brightens her daughter’s face. This is her performance of a lifetime, and she get to look the part.

She passes the mirror back to her mother. She even started acting like a prima. “I gotta practice.” 

Fifteen minutes before one, Marcus founded out that Harper and Peter has saved him a seat near the aisle. Peter turns to Marcus as he sat down next to him, “Where were you?” 

He turns back with one of his grins, “Tomas did a number two.” Peter and Marcus saw that Tomas is soundly asleep in his stroller. Marcus sighed to himself, “He wasn’t like that five minutes ago…” 

Harper has captured Marcus’ attention. “Look at the flowers we got for Rosemary…” On Peter’s lap was a bouquet of pink roses. A grin still appears on his face, “Her favorite… She will love them.” 

At one, it was time for the showcase to begin. Elizabeth wanted someone to film it on their phone so everyone in New York can see it themselves, so Marcus have to do it in order to get a good view. Being children, the performances are shorter with two classes doing the showcase. By one twenty five, Rosemary’s class is on stage.

They were trying to figure out what they are being as. Their guess is that the corps are playing flowers with their yellow tutus while the soloists are butterflies with their lavender tutus. Using their arms to intimate the wings of a butterfly and their allegros to fly.

It was the best performance. Everyone clapped when it was curtain call. The instructor bought out small bouquets of flowers for each soloist. When Rosemary received hers, she made a bow with her legs and arms at the audience. Thanking them by giving support, or that she was trying to copy what she saw during ballet performances. 

Marcus grins at Peter who has just wolf-whistled, and Harper saying that she really enjoys it. Meanwhile, Marcus notices that Tomas has woken up from his nap. Being confused by the noises. Marcus laughed at what he saw, “Cannot believe you missed it.”


	36. Chapter 36

At six in the evening, Elizabeth came back from work to find Rosemary back from her outing with Paul. As a celebration of being back home, Paul asked Elizabeth if he can pick up Rosemary from school. He promised her that she will be back at six, before Marcus and Harper arrives from the airport. 

Rosemary notices her mother, and ran into her arms. “Mr. Grayson picked me up from school.” Elizabeth started to hug her daughter in return, “And what did you two do?” 

She looks at Elizabeth with a huge smile on her face, “I got to meet Claire. And we went to the bakery to pick up cupcakes.” 

In time, Paul went into the entry hall. He was holding Tomas in his arms. He smiled at Elizabeth as a hello, “As a special treat for Marcus and Harper.” 

Rosemary then grabs her mother’s hand toward the kitchen table. The box lid was open to find an almost full box of cupcakes. There was evidence that one of them was already eaten.

Elizabeth turns to Tomas whose hands were covered in crumbs. Paul shook his head, “Wasn’t him.” They turn to Rosemary who spoke up with a slight whisper, “I ate it.”

It made Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh, “When?” Rosemary made a guilty glance at her, “Not long ago… I was hungry…” Paul grins at Rosemary, “Wasn’t it yummy?” 

She nodded her head, “Yes.” To cover it up, Meg got the solution. “Just use a cake stand. No one will notice.” 

She bought out a cake stand. Elizabeth and Paul are to arrange the cupcakes on it while the children have to stay clear in case they wanted another cupcake. Paul has stayed with the family for a few more minutes. He wanted to stay until Marcus and Harper get there.

“I think Harper want to thank you for the cupcakes.” But Paul shook his blond head, “Don’t think so.” There was barely a smile on his face, “Marcus would be uncomfortable.” 

It felt true about what he told her. Elizabeth started to agree, “Yeah… I know.” Her smile seems to brighten Paul’s face. “We can make arrangements for later. Once she settled in.”

Then, a text message was sent to her mobile. Elizabeth looks at the screen, it was from Marcus. She read it aloud to her family, “We got into Manhattan. We are about to be at home.”


End file.
